


The Truth Hurts But It's What We Want To Hear

by pipsiev2



Series: Trans, ace, aro, non-binary drabbles? [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aromantic, Aromantic Minhyuk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Kihyun comforts Minhyuk.





	The Truth Hurts But It's What We Want To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that I wrote to be part of a bigger fic, but I figured that since I haven't written up to the point of the scene yet that it'd be good to post this early

"You can't avoid him forever, Minhyuk."

Minhyuk knows that Kihyun doesn't _mean_ to sound so sharp with their words, okay. He _knows_ , but knowing doesn't help the sting that the words left, and as soon as he hears them he tries to curl up into himself even _more_ , tries to cocoon himself into his bedsheets in hope of disappearing.

He feels a hand rubbing his shoulder.

"You two need to talk about this, Minnie," he hears Kihyun whisper softly. "I know you don't want to, honestly, but..."

"Yeah," Minhyuk croaks out, voice trashed from crying, "I know. I'm the asshole in this, and I should at least apologize."

Kihyun clicks their tongue and scratches at the nape of Minhyuk's neck. "You're not an asshole. Yeah, running away was an asshole _move_ , but that doesn't mean that you, as a whole, are an asshole. It means that you're bad with feelings and panicked, and that you have to apologize and explain before you lose a close friend."

It's silent for a moment before Minhyuk talks. "Kihyun, I don't think I could tell him."

"Oh?" Kihyun questions. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't- it's just that-" Minhyuk breathes out harshly. "I feel like, if I do, it's like I'm betraying his trust, you know? He- he trusts me to talk to him but I- I didn't want that to be how he found out, y'know? Not- not while I _know_ that he has a crush on me- while I _have_ known, for years. I just- I didn't want to break his heart, and now I've done it anyway."

"It's not your fault."

"But if I had told him earlier-"

"No," Kihyun cuts him off, "it's _not_ you're fault that he likes you, and it's not your fault that you don't like him back."

"If I was different-"

" _No_." Kihyun says with a tone of finality. "Stop. Stop this self depreciation. Stop bottling all of this up until something like _this_ happens." They sigh. "I know I can't stop you from feeling this way, but Minhyuk, wishing to be something that you're not isn't going to earn you anything good."

"I know," he whispers. "I do. But Kihyun, I want to stop hurting people."

Kihyun rubs his shoulders. "I don't think that this is something you have control over, Minnie. But," they pick up his phone and puts it in his hands, "you can make it hurt less."

"But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Then at least you tried."


End file.
